forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Genie
| challenge5e = | refs5e = | size4e = | origin4e = Elemental | type4e = Humanoid | subtype4e = | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = | type3e = Outsider | subtype3e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | refs3e = | size2e = Large to Huge | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | lifespan = | location = The Elemental Chaos The elemental planes | language = | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = | based = Genie | first = }} Genies were outsiders native to the elemental planes. Origins A genie is born when the soul of a sentient living creature melds with the primordial matter of an elemental plane. Only under rare circumstances does such an elemental-infused soul coalesce into a manifest form and create a genie. A genie usually retains no connection to the soul that gave it form. That life force is a building block that determines the genie's form and apparent gender, as well as one or two key personality traits. Types of Genies ;Dao: These genies were from the Elemental Plane of Earth, they often ran gem-mining operations there or on the Material Plane. ;Djinn: Genies from the Elemental Plane of Air. ;Efreet: Coming from the Elemental Plane of Fire, these genies are said to be made of basalt, bronze and congealed flames. ;Marids: These genies were from the Elemental Plane of Water. ;Jann: Jann drew their powers from all four of the classical elements but were weaker than other genie types. ;Khayal: Genies apart from the rest of geniekind, whom they viewed with varying degrees of antipathy ;Qorrash: Distant relatives of the djinn, these genies were elemental spirits of cold and ice. ;Tasked genies: Single-mindedly following one profession, these genies were transformed into new shapes by their labor. Genie magic (right).]] Genies had a number of inherent magical abilities, but a few among them also trained to gain spellcasting abilities of a sorcerer of its specific element. They created peculiar magic items and employed a number of specialized spells, sometimes in the service of a genie-binding sha'ir. There existed also a path of power for the dao, djinn, efreet and marid, each, which were considered lost paths, i.e. generally unknown to other races. Bound Genies Genies were sometimes bound to magic items and forced to serve others. Examples of these items included a ''ring of genie summoning, a lamp of genie summoning, and an astrolabe of entrapment. All genies resented this kind of enslavement. It was possible to free a genie trapped by this kind of servitude by either destroying the device binding them, or using a wish to free the genie. Genies freed from this imprisonment were almost always incredibly grateful to whoever freed them, though they typically did not hang around for long once freed. Appendix References Category:Genies Category:Elemental creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures Category:Creatures found in the Elemental Chaos Category:Outsiders